


Ripped feathers

by SeptiShad



Series: Supernatural crackheads NCT [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fallen Angels, First Meetings, Grim Reapers, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiShad/pseuds/SeptiShad
Summary: When he died he found himself in heaven, he thought that's good but as he met one grim reaper his perspective drastically changed. What was the truth?





	Ripped feathers

Jeno died only one month ago, he saw a little girl wandering on the street and two speeding lights heading in her direction,he jumped into action and pushed her out of the way, you can say his death was heroic, that's why he instantly became a guardian angel. There wasn't any test or anything, they didn't say anything either, they just showed him a picture of some kid and told him he's responsible for him now. Jeno wasn't sure what was happening, he suddenly died and now he have wings? He needs to take care of someone? He was really confused until another angel approached him and calmly introduced himself and that's how Jeno met his best friend. - "You must be Jeno? I'm Mark, your new mentor, I'm not guardian angel like you but I can help you a bit. What do you want to know?"  
\- "Umm... what do I do? Who is it? What's the difference between guardian angel and normal angel?" What was even going on right now?  
\- "You need to protect him, get him on the right track, to put it simply... just play his babysitter. Well from what I can see his name is Kim Seungmin, born on September 22 same year as you, he have depression so you have to save him I guess. The difference is that I can fall, like you know my wings will turn black and boom I'm in hell but you can't do it, it doesn't work like that, you can commit some sins since sometimes breaking the law and stuff like that is necessary to save your person, you can't be expelled from heaven for some reason but you can still fall, just on earth, it's really painful tho so I don't recommend. You live like a human but you still can heal people and as an ex people helper you can feel their emotions too so it's kinda like having superpowers, isn't that cool?"  
\- "I guess? It's a bit confusing, everything's new and I don't know what to do, I'm really worried"  
\- "Been there, done that, you have nothing to worry about but enough, you have work now so bye." He shoved him towards some weird clouds  
And that's how Jeno's job began. Seungmin's life wasn't easy and everyone should be able to see it and that's why Jeno couldn't understand why no one did. He was surrounded by 8 friends and yet didn't have anyone to talk. Jeno really tried to help him but to no avail, no matter how much he tried, no matter what he did Seungmin wasn't getting better. His suicide saddened Jeno but he tried his best to help, for some reason he wasn't feeling guilty, he was getting ready to get back to heaven and meet Seungmin there but before he could he saw him, the grim reaper. His dark aura slightly scared the angel, he wasn't moving forward...just staring at him, Jeno was about to ask what's going on but the reaper was faster.  
\- "You need to protect him, get him on the right track, to put it simply... just play his babysitter. Well from what I can see his name is Kim Seungmin, born on September 22 same year as you, he have depression so you have to save him I guess. The difference is that I can fall, like you know my wings will turn black and boom I'm in hell but you can't do it, it doesn't work like that, you can commit some sins since sometimes breaking the law and stuff like that is necessary to save your person, you can't be expelled from heaven for some reason but you can still fall, just on earth, it's really painful tho so I don't recommend. You live like a human but you still can heal people and as an ex people helper you can feel their emotions too so it's kinda like having superpowers, isn't that cool?"  
\- "I guess? It's a bit confusing, everything's new and I don't know what to do, I'm really worried"  
\- "Been there, done that, you have nothing to worry about but enough, you have work now so bye."  
And that's how Jeno's job began. Seungmin's life wasn't easy and everyone should be able to see it and that's why Jeno couldn't understand why no one did. He was surrounded by 8 friends and yet didn't have anyone to talk. Jeno really tried to help him but to no avail, no matter how much he tried, no matter what he did Seungmin wasn't getting better. His suicide saddened Jeno but he tried his best to help, for some reason he wasn't feeling guilty, he was getting ready to get back to heaven and meet Seungmin there but before he could he saw him, the grim reaper. His dark aura slightly scared the angel, he wasn't moving forward...just staring at him, Jeno was about to ask what's going on but the reaper was faster.  
\- "Were you his guardian angel?" Asked the reaper still not moving from his place  
\- "Yes" what was the point of lying? It was obvious  
\- "I'm not surprised, guardian angels doesn't care about humans, you're just a filthy being but in the eyes of people you're divine" he taunted Jeno  
\- "What are you talking about? Angels are glorious, they help people and fight evil like you, no matter what you say I won't believe you, you're just trying to corrupt my mind but I won't let you" this demon was funny, he might just become angel but he definitely knew what's real  
\- "Cute, you're clearly a baby, soon enough you should see that everything I said is true. "For the Spirit God gave us does not make us timid, but gives us power, love and self-discipline." 2 Timothy 1:7, see if it's true? Did the spirit really gave you self discipline? Love? Just check it and answer it next time we will see eachother."  
After saying all that he quickly disappeared with Seungmin soul. It shouldn't matter, all the lies he just heard shouldn't matter so why are they? That's what he was worried about, someone as evil as reaper made him doubt everything he knew but...did he really knew anything? It was his first kid he was in charge of so did he know anything? No, so the only rational thing to do was to figure it out on his own and that's exactly what he started doing. When he came back to heaven Seungmin wasn't there, some seniors explained that if you commit suicide your soul can't be in heaven, killing is a sin even if you did it to yourself but they never said what exactly happens to this souls. Jeno didn't have any time to snoop around, he got another person, his name was Yoon Jeonghan, he was 5 years older and was a member of a gang. Jeno had little time to check what's the truth, he found acts of angels and living and next to them those that were supposedly missing, every single person was marked as dead, but what catched his eyes was one name...Lee Jeno, so all of this people were guardian angels? But those acts are missing, does this mean he wasn't supposed to become one? All the sins that were written under every name, that didn't make any sense, they were possibly the worst picks for guardians, but that would mean someone have chosen them as he or she wanted them to disobey the rules, Jeno did it himself, he was supposed to stop Seungmin but he didn't because he wasn't trained properly...but no one was cause that would mean no one would die from none natural causes like suicide. If only he had more time, unfortunately Jeno was called back on earth. 'This is not the end, I need to find out more about it' lingered in his head. Jeonghan was surrounded by death, he could feel it even before getting close to him and that would mean one thing, Jeno was going to see this grim reaper soon and for some unknown reason he looked forward to it. Surprisingly to himself Jeno didn't even try to stop jeonghan and a minute later the room was covered in blood. The death itself wasn't surprised to see the angel.  
\- "Did you do your homework little angel? Seeing how you let him murder someone you're starting to become true angel"  
\- "I did it only to see you!" He couldn't let himself be accused like this but as soon as this words left his mouth Jeno knew he fucked up  
\- "Oh really? I'm flattered but I like someone else" he hoped the angel wasn't interested in him like this, he was nice but not really his type  
\- "It's not like that, I was thinking regarding stuff you told me about and I'm still not 100% sure you're telling the truth but there is something suspicious going on here and I would like to get to the bottom of it"  
\- "I'm glad but you shouldn't pry too much into this, it's dangerous for you little angel. You shouldn't even talk to me right now, if they see it they might punish you" he started to develop attachment to this little angel but it definitely wasn't safe for both of them  
\- "I don't care! I need to know what's going on here" the reaper never answered any of his questions and at this point he was beyond furious about it  
\- "Good luck then, just be careful Jeno" he truly hoped nothing would happen to him  
\- "H-How do you know my name?" He managed to stutter  
\- "I have my secrets, who knows maybe one day I will tell you. Let's say our farewells now, I hope to see you soon." He was growing restless, the longer they talked the strongest danger it was  
And just like that the unknown reaper disappeared for the second time.  
It was so frustrating, he didn't give any answers, just more questions. As Jeno stayed on earth, observed Jeonghan, he was slowly getting restless, not knowing what's going on, he tried bringing Jeonghan on good side but it wasn't working, at least he didn't kill anyone for some time. Next time he saw the demonic presence three weeks already passed.  
\- "We're seeing eachother aweful lot of times" his voice was right by his ear completely startling Jeno but he composed himself quickly  
\- "What did mean last time? Why is it dangerous?" He was genuinely interested in reapers words  
\- "Little angel that shouldn't bother your head, just shut the fuck up and never speak to me again, they're already suspecting you of this sin" he liked talking to Jeno but it was starting to become really dangerous for the kid  
\- "Of what sin? I didn't do anything! I'm just trying to do my duty" What was he even talking about? What sin could he possibly commit?  
\- "That's cute but isn't it obvious? The sin you commited is talking to me"  
\- "I don't even know your name! How can it be a sin?" Jeno was sure there wasn't any law, if it exists wouldn't they tell him that?  
\- "Angels aren't thinking very fondly of us reapers, they're saying we're the ones who kill people when in reality we're just picking up souls you didn't take care of or which you killed. That's the truth about angels, you're just cruel creatures pictured as holy spirit's that help people when in reality you're the one who kills them" His voice was laced with venom  
\- "You can't be serious, there's no way it's true, that's just a bizarre idea" this reaper was loosing sense with every sentence  
\- "Believe what you want, soon you will be crawling to earth in panic" he said it with such mockery that left Jeno speechless  
\- "At first I believed you but right now everything you say is getting more ridiculous with every second. Angels are good, they were made to help people, you're just trying to mess with me but I won't let you, they may be some angeles who made mistakes but we're not perfect" he surely blew up but he had enough of this absurd ideas  
\- "In that case I can't wait to meet you again" and this time it was honest, demon was really looking forward to seeing him again  
Soon after this conversation another guardian appeared next to Jeno. He forcefully took his hand and one second later they were back in heaven. People were screaming at him, he couldn't understand what was going on but they said he committed some crime? He had absolutely no idea what is going on, he heard a name Doyoung but he didn't know anyone with that name. They took jeonghan from him, he was given to some guardian named Seungcheol, he was banned from being in LA and now he's transferred back to Korea. They said he needs new environment, that changes needed to be made for him to never see Doyoung again. They gave him someone new, someone who never committed any crime, his name was  
Choi Jongho and he was abused by his father. They said he shouldn't go back to earth now, that he needs time to get his mentality right. He still didn't know what happened but he didn't really mind the break, it gave him time to look at things. Breaking into the office wasn't really hard, no one was looking anyway, at least that's what he thought but than he saw Mark.  
\- "What are you doing here Jeno?" Jeno paused what he was doing and looked at him in shock  
\- "I can explain it Mark" he immediately said in panic  
\- "Please do, you must have had a good reason to come here" he crossed his arm with adamant look  
\- "I know it may sound crazy but I talked with a reaper and he said that angels are threat to humans and I just wanted to check if it's true" he spoke on one breath  
\- "If you cannot believe what's written in Bible why are you an angel Jeno?" Mark honestly couldn't grasp what Jeno was even talking about  
\- "It wasn't my choice Mark! You think I wanted to become angel?! You think I wanted to die?!" He was screaming by now, his face turned red in rage  
\- "It's quite obvious you didn't plan on dying anytime soon Jeno, suicide is a deadly sin for which you can't step food behind this golden gate but you did die Jeno and I think it's time to stop mourning" he said it with neutral look on his face, his voice was emotionless  
\- "At first I didn't believe him, I thought he's just trying to corrupt my mind, that he was giving me this ideas to use me but as time went by...I can finally say that everything he told me is real and I really hope you will believe it too Mark. I don't have any proof but I don't think I need one, it's your decision to make but I will be waiting for you Mark and hopefully we won't meet on opposite sides of this war"  
\- "I think it's better if you just go Jeno, Jongho is waiting" and with that Jeno found himself back in Seoul. Now that he thought of it, they didn't say much about him so he really didn't know what to expect. He walked to school like normal kid, there wasn't anything abnormal happening there, after school he met friends, they went to arcade and played games, looking at them was pleasant, it was nice considering his previous cases. It was all fun until one of Jongho's friends looked straight at Jeno, or maybe it was just his imagination, it was impossible but then he spoke.  
\- "It looks like our precious Jongho got guardian angel. What should we do about it San?" He then proceeded to look at presumably San  
\- "I'm not sure Sangie, he didn't do anything yet so maybe let's spare his life until we talk to him?" He turned his head in Jeno's direction  
\- "What's your name?" Jeno was stunned, what the fuck was going on right now  
\- "I-I'm Jeno" he honestly couldn't understand what is this situation even  
\- "Well I'm Yeosang and this is my friend San, I'm a demon and he's a fallen angel but considering you weren't able to feel it I'm guessing you're new to it, am I right?" That explains why can they see him because others just look confused, it also explains the bitter looks and underlying hatred in their voices  
\- "It's been about two months since I started" they looked at eachother understandable  
\- "Ah, fresh blood, you probably don't know anything yet, poor baby. You see they all lie Jeno And you shouldn't feed your brain with them, I know it may be shocking for you but heaven is really a mess and it's only a matter of time before you hear these words again, what were they babe?"  
\- "The blood will spill because you're saying your actions are justified but what's justice in a world full of crimes?" His face was unreadable after saying it but Jeno still could sense some emotions behind them  
\- "Yeah, those exact words will be all you will hear pretty soon and it's your choice to make, will you be just hearing them or will you be the one saying them? Well I think it's all for now, you must be shaken up and confused so just sleep with it or something" Was it really shocking? The reaper already said it all, so he was right all along? Jeno already made his decision long time ago, it was just now that he learnt what it is  
\- "I already made my decision and I want to fall because everything this reaper said is true and I feel so stupid that I didn't believe him, like how he literally looks like an angry bunny, he can't be harmful and omg how do I even fall? Mark said something about ripping wings off but how do I do that?" His brain cut short, he was panicking so much he didn't even noticed when one of them came closer  
\- "You talked to a grim reaper who looks like an angry bunny?" Is eyes sparkled in excitement  
\- " Yeah I did, he was a bit mean at times but he warned me, said that angels are bad and I'm really thankful for that" he seriously was thankful, if not that demon who knows if Jeno wouldn't be standing in wrong side  
\- "You must have talked to Doyoung then, he can be a bitch at times, I definitely agree" Doyoung? This name rang bells, other angels said something about him when they were discussing  
\- "About the falling part... you need to either cut your wings or rip them off and I don't think they will let you hold holy sword so ripping is the only available solution, it's going to hurt but you don't have any other options so the only thing I can say is good luck Jeno, go back to heaven" he looked at him pitifully not saying anything more.  
With that Jeno appeared back on clouds, his only thoughts were 'how do I rip the off me?' this was his only chance to free himself so even if he will have to rip them feather by feather, even if there will be a lot of blood Jeno was determined to do it. And that's how the most agonizing five minutes of his life started. There was blood, there was burning pain but he couldn't give up, what he didn't expect though was the clouds parting right under his feets when the last feather fell to the ground. The fall itself wasn't unpleasant, it was weird, he felt free, like nothing was stopping him, at least until he hit the ground. He must've pass out because when he woke up he wasn't lying somewhere on the ground, he was in someone's bed, he immediately tried to get up but it seemed impossible with how much pain he was in. After maybe two or three minutes the door opened and in them was standing possibly the last person Jeno would expect, it was Doyoung smiling at him.  
\- "Nice to see you again kiddo, since you obviously don't have any place to stay you can stay here but don't expect to sleep in my bed, you're definitely taking the sofa"  
And that's how Jeno's crazy life started, and he wouldn't switch it for anything else.


End file.
